Blue Cover
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod meets at a place called Blue Cover. This may change their lives forever.


BLUE COVER. By Dary  
  
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod meets at a place called Blue Cover. This may change their lives forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for writing it!  
  
Miss Parker unlocked the door to her house and walked inside. The first thing she saw was a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, there was no signature. But she was almost sure it was from Jarod. She warily opened it and started to read.  
  
Miss Parker. I love you If you have the same feelings for me, Meet me at Blue Cover by 19.00 pm. Love Jarod.  
  
Miss Parker was stunned. She couldn't believe that Jarod loved her. She knew he had feelings for her, but she'd never thought they were that deep. Now, what was she going to do? She wanted to go there, more than anything. But could she? There was no way she could be with Jarod. Not as long as she worked at the Centre. And the only way to be free from that place was to capture Jarod. It was hopeless. No matter what she did, it wouldn't do her any good. She had three hours to decide what to do.  
  
Meanwhile at Jarod's Hotel room.  
  
Jarod sat at his laptop when there was a knock on the door. He walked up to the door and peeked through the peep hole. No one was there. Jarod started to get scared, what if the Centre's playing a game with him? He was about to walk back to the living room when he suddenly spotted a small white envelope in front of the door. He picked it up. There was no signature. He slowly opened it and started to read.  
  
Jarod. I love you If you have the same feelings for me, Meet me at Blue Cover by 19.00 pm. Love Miss Parker.  
  
Jarod's first thought was, it's a trap. It had to be a trap. But what if it wasn't? What if Miss Parker really loved him. It was almost too good to be true. There was nothing he wouldn't do if he could be with her. He loved her so much. He wanted to go to Blue Cover, but could he really take the chance and let the Centre catch him?  
  
He'd thought of it for a while, and decided to take the chance. If it was a trap, it didn't matter. He had to find out if Miss Parker really had ment it. If he got back to the Centre, maybe he could escape. He'd done it once and he could probably do it again.  
  
He really hoped that she'd ment it. And he preyed that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
19.00. BLUE COVER  
  
Miss Parker stood in front of Blue Cover, a small restaurant which was located on the top of a mountain. It was very beautiful, with a view over the whole city.  
  
"Why did Jarod choose this place?" She thought.  
  
It was almost dark and the park lights gave a romantic red glow. She sighed, was she really ready to expose her feelings for him? Maybe she shouldn't have come here. Maybe it was a mistake.  
  
"Miss Parker?!"  
  
She turned around and saw Jarod coming towards her.  
  
Jarod stopped and scanned the place. He'd almost expected too se Lyle and his sweepers somewhere. But he didn't see anyone.  
  
" Are you alone? No sweepers?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm alone."  
  
Jarod walked up to her. She looked so beautiful, all dressed in black leather and her dark hair streaming in the wind. He wanted her so badly.  
  
"I got your note, did you mean what you wrote?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't wrote a note, you did, that's why I'm here."  
  
"I didn't , didn't you either?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We got set up."  
  
At the moment he said it, he saw Sydney coming towards them.  
  
"Miss Parker! Jarod!" He called.  
  
"Sydney?!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"I wrote the messages, I hope you can forgive me.." He said as he walked up to them.  
  
"What?! How could you?!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Syd, why?" Jarod asked.  
  
He didn't know how to feel. Did Miss Parker love him or not? He felt so disappointed. For a moment he'd actually thought it was for real. How could he have been so stupid? Miss Parker would never confess her feelings for him. If she had feelings at all.  
  
"Damn it Sydney, answer me!" Miss Parker said angrily.  
  
Tears threatened to come and she closed her eyes to hide it. Jarod didn't love her. She didn't understand, how could she have thought that in the first place. How stupid to think that. He could never love her, not after everything she'd done.  
  
"It doesn't matter who wrote the messages, all that matters is that you're here, both of you." Sydney said.  
  
Miss Parker opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked, this time in a friendly tone.  
  
"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't had feeling for each other. Don't you understand? You love each other. Why cant you admit that?"  
  
Miss Parker just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Maybe Sydney was right. She glanced at Jarod, it seemed like he was thinking the same.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Sydney said as he turned around and walked back into the restaurant.  
  
"He's right, I came here 'cause I thought you loved me. Miss Parker, I need to know. Do you?" Jarod asked.  
  
Instead of answering, she looked out over the city.  
  
" I risked everything when I came here. At least you can tell me the truth."  
  
She slowly turned her head to look at him.  
  
"To begin with, I came here 'cause I thought you loved me, and, it broke my heart when I found out that it was Sydney that wrote the message. Yes Jarod, I love you. I always have." Miss Parker said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Parker" Jarod took her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much." He whispered.  
  
Miss Parker wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe it. This was really happening. They were together. She didn't wanna think about the future. All that mattered was that they were here, right now.  
  
"I guess we have to thank Syd for this, right?!" She said with a smile. "Yeah,. I guess we do. But right now, I don't wanna think of Sydney." Jarod said before he warily placed a kiss on Miss Parker's lips.  
  
She moaned with pleasure. This was the first time since her mother and Thomas had died, she felt really happy. She felt so secure. Maybe love wasn't a weakness after all. And if it was, it wasn't such a bad thing. Not when you have someone to rely on. Someone who loves you.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
